1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a wireless communication system, and in particular to a wireless broadcast communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks typically have a plurality of servicing base stations which receive and transmit signals to users' devices within the service area of the respective base stations. Communication between a user and their respective base station is maintained as a user moves about the network service area by handing off the user from one base station to another.
Many new services are being offered to customers of wireless communication carriers. One such service is providing customers with multimedia content via the wireless communication network. For example, it is desired to provide audio/video content to customers as they move about the network.
Providing multimedia content via wireless communication networks presents several challenges. For example, multimedia content is typically broadcast to users that want the content. A user that desires to receive the broadcast content, decodes the broadcasted content and examines the content available to determine if there is content that is of interest to the user.
In order to determine if the broadcasted content includes content of interest to the user, the user in current systems needs to decode the broadcast content and examine it to determine if it contains the content of interest to the user. Decoding the broadcast content consumes resources of the user's device. These resources may not be efficiently used if it turns out that there is not any content of interest in the broadcasted content.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems, apparatus, and techniques for receiving broadcasting content, such as multimedia content, by users in a wireless communication network.